Final Fantasy: Fragments of Memories
Final Fantasy: Fragments of Memories |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Final Fantasy : Fragments of Memories is a Fan Made Novel made by Chad Mairo Villareal and is the Part of the ''Lux Tenebris''. Also, It Serves as the Sequel to Final Fantasy: The Flight of Zeromus. Development On their first days at school, eran and chad had a chance to plan and make more novels. And one of their ideas was making a novel about ''Final Fantasy'' . the first idea was eran's. but thanks to the ''Final Fantasy Wiki, ''chad learned much of the Final Fantasy World and Started writing . The song that inspired him to write was the "safe and sound" from The CGI movie ''Final Fantasy: Advent Children.'' Story/plot Characters the novel Consists of 12 protagonists and an increasing number of antagonists.(wait for updates) the first three characters, lekius, lucia, and Elise will encounter more of the protagonist of the novel as they push through to exodus and to solve the mysteries of the ''Crystallium.'' D.U.S.T '''Lekius Talens - '''A brown spiky haired young adult who is the main protagonist of the Novel. He is 19 years Old And A Delivery man from D.U.S.T(deliver and Utilize Services and Transportation) '''Lucia Mint -'''She is Lekius' Childhood Friend who helps him in His Delivery Reports in D.U.S.T. Lekius have Secret Feelings for her, Even though she knows about those Feelings. her age is 19 '''Elise Chanjask-'''this 14 year Old Girl is the daughter of the Owner of the Small Company of D.U.S.T. She's gothic in nature and Curious about a lot of things. She always Wears her Red Headband to match her red colored hair and looks forward in meeting lekius' lost younger brother, Laissez Faire. ''TSUNAMI members'' '''Laissez Faire-''' He is the newest member of the Elite group of Tsunami. he is one of the people who have gained the gift of Being a Soldier. his age is 14. '''Shane Evergreen'''- she is the second in command of the group and their Freelancer. she cast spells and yet wield many types of weapon. she is also the daughter of the new CEO of tsunami. J'''acinth Red '''-In the group, jacinth is the most hotheaded yet the most playfull. he is the brawler. however, it is unknown why he doesn't want to wield any weapons. but later in the story, it is revealed that he can use heavy weaponry. '''Ansem Terra-'''he is the group's Captain. this eccentric and Cool guy wields a gun named Deux, making him the gunner. he doesn't like people that shows emotion oftenly like Lily Lavander, who is a very Cheerful girl. '''Tellah McLaire'''- She is the Party's Summoner. She wears Clothes Similar to Final Fantasy X's Yuna. her Cute petite face takes away 5 years out of her 20 youthful years, deceiving Lekius' eyes on how old she is. '''Lily Lavander-'''She is the Archer and the most cheerfull girl in the group. her silver hair stands out than the other girls in the party. She wears Gold plated armors, locating on her breasts and the lower parts of her body. Chapter/chapter summaries '''Warning: [[Spoilers]] Alert''' Endings Trivias